Confused
by TheHowlingInYourSoul
Summary: What would you do if you were the only female in an all boy's school? oh wait... they don't know you are!


"Why don't I drive you to school today? It's an important day for you, and I want to drive you."

"Ok." It's not like I had a choice, my mom can't be swayed. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Taylor Hale, and it's my first day of high school as a freshman. My mom was right, it is an important day. I thought I was going to the brand new high school they had just built three miles from my house. My mom had other ideas.

"Uh mom, the high school is the other way." I said.

"I know, but there is something I want to show you. Here we are."

About ten miles from my house there is a boarding school, with dorms and everything. All I knew about it was that it only took extremely smart students.

"Nice school." I said.

"Why don't we check out the inside? Don't worry; I'll get you to school on time."

We got out of the car and went inside the main building, where I guessed the administration and classes were held. The walls were oak, and shined with a polish.

"Wouldn't you like to go here?" she asked.

"Sure, but it's an all boys school." I said as I pointed to a sign that said 'Gunney school for elite adolescent males'

She looked away. "Why don't you check it out while I talk to the secretary?"

"Ok." My mom had been acting weird all week. She had wanted me to wear a skirt the first day of school, but last night she told me to wear something comfortable, and comfortable for me was a pair of long soccer shorts and an OU t-shirt. And she had finally let me cut my hair short, like I haven't been begging for years to have it cut. It was a short crop, only a couple of inches long all around. I turned around and waited till she was done talking to the desk lady, so I could ask her where all these changes came from.

"Ok thank you," she said and turned to me with a bundle of clothing in her hands. The secretary went into a room behind the desk.

"Follow me." My mom said.

"What are we doing?" I whispered as she pulled me into a spare room.

"Take your shirt off and put this on quickly." She said as she threw a bandage looking thing at me. I did as I was told while looking at her incredulously.

"Now listen, this is important. This school has recognized your potential. Here let me do that." She wrapped the bandage around my chest tightly, compressing my chest flat. I finally realized what she was doing. "Hold on mom, why are you doing this?" I asked. She turned and put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I have a large, very large, debt to pay off, and the school offered to pay it for me, on the condition that you attend this school. Only the principal knows that you're female, so you have to be careful. I'm sorry, but I had to do this, for you."

"I understand mom, but you should have told me sooner." In truth, I was overjoyed. I'd be able to get away from all the oppression of finding a boyfriend, or having to look attractive, or making sure I hung out with the right crowd. And I didn't have to suppress my boyish habits and attitude. I could tell this was going to be fun too. Growing up with only brothers had prepared me for something like this. I smiled. The only thing to ruin this joyous occasion for me would be if we had to have roommates.

We walked out of the room; me changed into the required uniform. The secretary lady was waiting. "Here is your class schedule, a map of the school, and a key to your dorm room. All your luggage and belongings will be put in your room. Class starts in fifteen minutes, you will be able to just get to your first class." She smiled and went back behind her desk. My mom gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Your new name is Tyler, and thank you honey. I love you."

"Love you to mom. I'll call you later, 'k?" I smiled and looked at my schedule, then the map. I grabbed my school supplies and headed down the hall. _Great, English first._ It wasn't one of my bad subjects, but not my best either. I entered the classroom and looked around. The guys that were in there were hanging out at the front of the room. I moved to the back corner and sat down. _Maybe I'll get a room by myself,_ I thought. Having to share would be a pain. A bell rang, and guys started to pour in the door. I watched, trying to see which ones I would need to avoid. I didn't like trouble, simply because I didn't know how to fight physically. Yeah I was muscular, and a little more broad-shouldered than the average girl, but that doesn't mean I knew how to use my strength. Besides, most of it was in my legs, from years of playing soccer and other sports. There was one guy that stood out in particular. He had blond, spiky hair, and was definitely a sports player. He was lean and heavy-handed, I saw as he smacked the guy in front of him for being in the way. Yep, avoid. Another guy came in behind him, with an expressionless, yet cold, face. He had black hair, a little longer than mine, and he was also muscular, but he held the stance of a predator. Like a cat, lean but ready for anything. I fingered my wolf necklace. _Well, maybe not a cat,_ I thought. The two guys seemed to be in the same 'group', as they and a couple of football playing guys sat around them. _Great, even in an all boy's school they got the popular people._ I rolled my eyes and paid attention to the teacher.

"Now, I want everyone, starting in the first row, to introduce themselves. Say your name and your likes and dislikes." Everyone groaned, and then a small scrawny boy introduced himself. "I-I-I'm Jackson Stewald, a-and I like computers and drawing." It continued like that until it got to me. I gulped and stood up. I was never good at speaking in front of a crowd. "My name is Tyler Hale, and I like soccer, any kind of pasta, and wolves." The blonde, whose name was Ray, snickered. "And I dislike guys with big egos." I said in a rush, while looking at Ray. Always letting my mouth run away with me. The whole class snickered, and some even laughed. He glared at them all, and then mouthed to me, 'Your gonna get it!' I sat down and smiled a fake smile. Making friends already. The teacher hushed the class, and we continued with the introductions. I learned that the black-haired guy's name was an old Japanese name, Ryuji Ookamine. I studied him for the rest of class. _Funny,_ I thought,_ he holds himself like a predator, and his last name has the Japanese word for wolf in it. Kinda conspicuous if you ask me. _But of course no one did, and I kept my thoughts to myself. The rest of the morning went peacefully. Ryuji was in my science class as well, which was third period. Ray was in none of my morning classes. When lunch came I was wired and alert. Lunchtime and when classes were over were the favorite times for an egotistical guy like Ray to pounce on someone. Hopefully he wouldn't pounce on anyone today, because I don't think I would be able to restrain myself if he bullied another kid. I just cant stand guys like him. I got my food and ate it quickly. We were allowed to go outside during lunch, so I went and, seeing no sign of Ray or his buddies, I sat beneath an oak tree and let the soft breeze play on my skin. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep. I was woken from my daze by the sound of footsteps coming in my direction. _Oh crap, I need to get out of here. Ten bucks says its Ray, _I bet myself. Sure enough I was right. But they hadn't come for me, they stopped on the other side of the tree, and called up into it's branches.

"Hey Ryuji, get down here. We need to chat it up with those geeks that owe us money." Ray called. Branches rustled above my head, and I looked up. I foot moved from the branch directly above me to the lower one in front of Ray. _Crap! Is he going to rat me out? _I waited for Ray to come around the tree as they talked in low voices. Then footsteps. Walking _away_ from me. I peeked around the tree and watched as the group went around a corner. I heaved a sigh of relief. _Why didn't he tell them I was here? He clearly saw me, and he was there when I humiliated Ray. And he doesn't look like the kind of guy to betray someone. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. I don't even know this guy, so quit thinking about him!_ I told myself. Unfortunately, I never learned to listen. The rest of the day was spent with more introductions, and my mind filled with confused thoughts about lunch and…Ryuji. The guy was a mystery to me, and there was no way I could solve it now, I screwed that up when I dissed his friend. With an aura of slight depression, I walked to the dorm numbered 153, my dorm room. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was dark, so I turned the light on, turned around and froze. Lying on the bed nearest the window, and farthest from the door, was Ryuji Ookamine. And if that wasn't enough of a shock, a girl, scantily clothed, was obviously trying to sleep with him. I say trying because he looked like he was completely ignoring her, even though she had forced herself into his lap. I blinked a couple times. "Uh….do I have the wrong room?" I asked of no one in particular. I stepped out and looked at the number on the door. 153. _Damn. Of all people to get roomed with, and he's a perv to boot. Great thinking principal._ I walked back in the room and closed the door. The girl had grabbed a jacket lying on the floor and had wrapped it around herself, while glaring at me like I shouldn't be there. "Nope this is my room. Now would you kindly put some clothes on and get out? I have to unpack." I know I was harsh, but that glare was totally unnecessary. She hmphed at me, then pouted to Ryuji. "Ryu-chan, get this mean old boy out of here, pleeease?" she gave him a completely fake cute smile. He seemed unfazed and got off the bed. "Sorry, but you have to go." He threw her clothes at her and turned to me. "You can have the closet."

"Thanks." I said. The girl, mad at being ignored, made a big fuss about putting her clothes on and walked towards the window. "See you tomorrow Ryu-chan." He looked at me, then went over to her. "I don't think so. I'll give you a call." She pouted, then seeing that went nowhere, pulled him in for a long, loud kiss that you could be sure had tongue involved. She gave me an evil glare, and dropped off the window to outside.

As I unpacked I asked him "Do you enjoy having a sex slave, or do you like freaking out roommates?" I tried to be nonchalant about it, but I was really curious. This guy was confusing me from every angle. He turned the tv on and laid on his bed. "She used to be really shy and afraid of even having a boyfriend. Now its like all she wants is sex." After a pause he said, "I miss the shy her." Feeling as if I had finally cracked a small mystery about him, I kept quiet and finished unpacking. After a while he got up and grabbed some clothes. "I'm going to take a bath. Coming?"

I frowned. "Why the hell would I want to go?"

"'Cause Ray and the group usually get some playboys and stuff. Thought a prude kid like you would want to see." I blushed in anger as I sat up. "I might be prude, but at least I'm not a pervert like the rest of you!" I got up and pushed him out the door. "Go take your stinking bath." I shut the door on his surprised face and locked it. That's when I realized he had left his key in the room. _If only he hadn't grabbed clothes_, I thought_. Then he would have had to spend the night cold and nude. _I cracked an evil smile at the thought. Outside the door Ryuji was just finding out for himself that he had left his key. He sighed, then went and took his bath. He ignored Ray and the others going over their magazines, like he always did. When he had dried and clothed himself he went back to the room expecting it to be locked. He was surprised when it wasn't. He opened the door quietly. The light was turned off, and the window open. _I thought he would have locked me out. This kid is…surprising to say the least. _He walked quietly to his bed. Keeping in mind the sleeping form to his right, he pulled the covers back and slid into bed. He barely heard the whispered "Good night", and with a smirk he fell asleep.

As the sunlight hit my face, I peeked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was a bare-backed Ryuji, after which I promptly yelled and fell off the bed.

"What the?" Ryuji spun around only to see my feet in the air. Once he had figured out what had happened, he started laughing. In a couple of seconds he was rolling on the floor.

"Quit laughing! It's not funny!" I said as I jumped up. Growling I leaped on him, trying to pin him into submission. Unfortunately I lost and we both ended up in an awkward position, with him holding my wrists beside my head, and his knee in my abdomen. To his confusion (or so I thought, there was no expression on his face) and my total embarrassment, I started blushing like crazy. He opened his mouth to speak when the principle walked in with a "Hey Mr. Hale-". She stopped and stared at us on the floor. When she started to trickle blood from her nose, I pushed Ryuji off of me and stood up.

"It's totally not what you think! This perv started laughing at me and we were wrestling!" I said as I pointed at Ryuji.

The principle wiped away the blood from her nose and chuckled. "Well, aren't you energetic this early in the morning? I was just coming in to tell you that classes begin at 7:00, so you have fifteen minutes until you're late. Have a good day!" and with that the pervy principle left me with a perverted roommate and fifteen minutes to get ready for my second day of school.


End file.
